


Breathe Me Fire And Water

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Trainer, Dragons, King - Freeform, M/M, Witch - Freeform, clerk - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: The Dragon knows it’s mother is dead.Zoro stands with the Dragon and Luffy bounds over to him. He’s about to lay his hand on Zoro’s shoulder when the Dragon spouts hot water in his face and he shrieks. Zoro’s eyes widen and he looks at Luffy in shock. Then he looks at the Dragon, who looks at him with a furious glare.Oh. Well, fuck him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I finally finished my book! I'm so happy. I'm gonna post the prologue in an original work so you can all read it! I want to know if people like it. I hope you all do. I just need to find someone who can help me get it into stores and then I'm done! If you want to read it, comment and I'll tell you about it. I don't know a lot more yet, but I'll update you all on it later!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story for now. 
> 
> Author-chan

Zoro picks the egg up carefully and examines it with narrowed eyes. He turns it this way and that and squints at the blueish color it has. Zoro huffs and stands from his kneeling position. He steps away from the abandoned Dragon’s nest and looks back at it a bit sadly. It’s such a shame the Navy Kingdom decided to kill the mother dragon, Sora. She had been a wonderful Dragon. He wondered why they had wanted her dead. 

“You got it?” Nami yells up at him from below.

Zoro peaks over the edge of the cliff and looks at the Witch standing there. He nods his head once and shows her the small egg, which fits in his hand perfectly. The red head smiles and lifts her hands, casting a spell to get him down the mountain side.

“It’s a Water Dragon,” Zoro says as he descends to the ground.

Nami’s eyes light up at that. “Do you thing Luffy will like it?” she asks.

Zoro nods and plants his feet on the ground. Nami lowers her arms and motions for him to follow her back to the horses. Zoro does, but before that he puts the egg safely in his pouch. He hopes it won’t break. Zoro wonders, as he walks back to Wado, if Luffy will indeed like the egg.

The Prince had wanted a Dragon for his army for a few months. Now, he could have one. This Water Dragon would be a great addition in the war. Nami waits for him on Mikan and he mounts Wado, patting the pouch carefully.

“Ready?” Nami asks.

Zoro nods and takes the reins, spurring his horse on. Wado neighs and takes off in the direction of the castle, back home. Nami takes off after him and she comes to ride next to Wado.

“You’re gonna train it right?” she asks him with a questioning look.

Zoro frowns, “I don’t know. Only if Luffy wants me to.”

Nami nods at that, she knows Zoro only does what Luffy asks of him. She sighs and makes a turn to go down the right path. The castle is up ahead and can be seen through the thick mountain forest they ride through. Zoro yawns and scratches at his neck sheepishly.

“You think he’ll let me name it?” he asks softly.

Nami looks back at him with a sad look. “Of course, Zoro. He’ll let you name it.”

She knows what happened to Zoro’s last Dragon. Kuina had been a great asset to their fights and Zoro had loved her very much. She wasn’t as experienced with magic yet, so she couldn’t form a human form, but Zoro had loved her all the same.

But one day, the small black dragon had gotten her wing broken and fell down the side of the castle. She was dead on impact. It had taken a toll on their Dragon Tamer. He hadn’t wanted a new Dragon for over two years now.

Nami smiles at Zoro and he smiles back. He can start anew now. She rides ahead and onwards to the castle. Her smile is still seen as she disappears into the inner gates.

Zoro follows her, riding into the stables and dismounting his white horse and handing the reigns to the stable boy.

“Did you find something?” Coby asks as he takes Wado from Zoro.

Zoro nods and takes the egg out of his pouch. Coby looks at it in wonder and awe. Zoro smirks and pats the pinkette on his head.

“I’m gonna go see Luffy, Nami,” Zoro says as he walks out.

Nami follows. “Yes, you do that. I’m going to Vivi, she may need counseling on the matter of her powers,” she says.

Zoro nods and they part ways at the entrance of the castle. Nami goes left and he goes right, up the grand stairs and down the hallway to the Prince’s quarters. He knocks on the door and it opens immediately to an annoyed looking Ace, though his expression changes as he sees it’s Zoro.

“You came back already?” the Prince asks.

Zoro nods and Ace steps aside to let him into the room.

“What did you find?” he asks as he shuts the door.

Zoro turns back to him and shows him the Dragon egg. Ace’s eyes widen and he gapes at the blue egg. He flits his eyes up to Zoro and the green haired Dragon Tamer nods. The Prince walks up to him and takes the egg carefully. He looks at it slowly and a grin stretches his face.

“It’s wonderful! How did you find it?” the freckled man asks as he hands it back.

Zoro takes the egg and holds it gently. “Nami sensed it.” Then his expression changed to a sadder one. “It’s Sora’s.”

Ace’s eyes harden and he growls. He motions for Zoro to follow him and the Dragon Tamer does. They walk to the sitting room and sit down on the chairs. Just then, Sabo walks in with a yawn.

“Hey, everything alright?” he asks as he spots Ace’s furious face.

Ace shakes his head. “The Navy Kingdom decided to rid themselves, and us, of Sora. She left behind an unhatched egg.”

Sabo’s eyes widen and he looks at Zoro, who shows him the egg slowly. Sabo walks to him and takes it from him, doing what Ace had done just a few minutes before.

“It’s a Water Dragon. Those are hard to kill and fast to grow. You’ll have your hands full with this one, Zoro,” the blonde Prince says.

Zoro nods his head, already knowing that. He’s glad for that actually. The tougher, the better he guesses. Sabo hands him back the egg and he takes it carefully. Sabo notes it and smiles at him. Zoro smiles shyly back.

“ZOORRROOO!”

Zoro cringes and ducks just as Luffy flies over his head and into Ace. Both Princes topple over and the chair lands with a thump. Ace begins to shout out murder and Luffy laughs in his face. Zoro shakes his head with a fond smile on his face.

“Luffy, come on,” he says.

The prince springs up and rushes to Zoro, sitting next to him. He’s smiling so bright Zoro wonders if he can crack his jaw on his own. He chuckles and shows Luffy the egg. His reaction is different from his brothers and Zoro has to whisk it away or else the idiot Prince will break it.

Luffy pouts, but sits a little more gently and sticks out his hands, both of them. Zoro sighs and shoots a glance at Ace and Sabo. Then he gives the blue egg to Luffy. And only then does Zoro notice the yellow sheen to it and the swirly pattern. He frowns, but doesn’t take it back from the happy Prince.

Luffy smiles and twists the egg around. Luffy has that weird ability to know what’s inside a person, or in this case, inside the egg. Zoro waits patiently for Luffy to conclude the best way to raise the Dragon, and if he’ll let Zoro do it.

“He’s a troublemaker, Zoro,” Luffy states.

Zoro snorts. “That’s nothing new, I have to deal with you all the time, remember?”

Luffy grins and laughs. “That’s true,” he says. Then more serious, “Zoro, you can raise it. But be careful, he’s a Water Dragon. They could easily kill you just as well.”

Zoro nods his head and takes the egg from Luffy again.

“I’ll go talk to Franky about it,” he says as he stands.

Luffy nods and walks with Zoro out of the room. They make their way to the servant quarters and Zoro’s room. They have room enough for all of their needs and wants in this castle. Zoro takes another look at the egg and notes the yellow sheen again. It’s pretty, really. The yellow reminds him of sand dunes and the blue of the ocean.

He smirks at it. This Dragon will love the outside as much as he does. He knows that for sure. The egg in his hands is light and small and Zoro wonders if it can change shape and size once fully grown. He also wonders if it can use magic once in adulthood.

Luffy stops abruptly and pulls Zoro’s sleeve to stop him as well. Zoro’s head snaps up and he stands face to face with the King of Pirate Kingdom. With a gasp he kneels down and bows, a little startled.

“No need to bow, Dragon Tamer,” the King says in his deep voice. 

Zoro stands, but keeps his face down. It’s custom to face away from the King, he’s done so all his life. The King chuckles and lays a large hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Let me see what you have there,” he says.

Zoro nods and holds up the egg once more. The King hums and looks at it for a while, then nods and leaves with a swish of his robes. Zoro lets out a shuddering breath, he’s never been good with the King’s presence. It reminds him of Mihawk’s presence and he can’t really deal with that right now.

“You alright?” Luffy says from his side.

Zoro nods without looking up. “I’m going to my room. I’ll see you at dinner?” he says.

Luffy nods and, with a last look, leaves him alone in the corridor. Zoro huffs in a breath and makes for his room. It’s dark oak door’s open easily and he places the egg on the pillow of his bed. He combs a hand through his hair and sighs.

It’s gonna be a long journey.

He makes for the bathroom and intends on taking a much needed shower. He sheds his clothes on the floor and turns on the water. He steps under the spray and he warmth relaxes his stressed muscles.

Sadly, when he is taking that shower, he doesn’t notice the movement inside the egg and the deep blue eyes watching his every move through it’s thin shell.

**o-o-o**

**Six Months Later**

“Zoro!” Nami’s voice is shrill and high as she shouts through the castle.

Next to her, Ussop cringes and he plugs his ear with his fingers.

“Why don’t we just go get him?” the Clerk asks.

Nami pouts her lips and glares at the long nosed man. “I’m not going inside that idiot’s bedroom, who knows what kind of mess it is!” she shrieks.

Ussop nods sharply and decides to wait at her side, eyeing her carefully. He knows this is important, but the Dragon Tamer himself must attend. The idiot didn’t even come out of bed yet. And he needs to be there when the egg hatches so the Dragon will imprint on him.

They hear a thud and a loud curse. Nami grins and Ussop sighs. A few minutes later and a distorted Dragon Tamer almost falls down the stairs in his haste to get to them.

“What do you want?” he asks as he makes it down without breaking his neck.

Nami glowers, “It’s hatching idiot, and you’re not there!”

Zoro’s eyes widen and he takes off in a sprint. Ussop shrieks and is about to go after him when Nami stops him. She conjures a broom and makes him sit on it. Then she flies off, after the running Dragon Tamer.

Zoro runs through the castle ground, towards the breeding area he’s created. The small stream where the egg is, is shining with white light. Zoro can see the cracks from a distance away and sprints a little faster.

He spots Luffy gawking at the egg and next to him is Robin, her smile bright as day. He skids to a stop and falls to his knees beside the stream, looking right at the egg. It’s moving and cracking open and more light streams out.

Zoro places his hands in the water and on the egg. He doesn’t lift it out, the Dragon will need the water. At last, the egg cracks open and Zoro squints at the bright light. Bubbles of air pop in the water and he lifts a baby Dragon out of the stream.

Its indeed a small Water Dragon. His skin is yellow for the most part, but his tail end and the underside of his wings are blue, as are his thorns, bottom legs and claws, and the ridge of his back. Zoro looks at the Dragon for a while. It’s so small and innocent still. It’s deep blue eyes watch him with interest and he sees understanding in them, but also sadness.

The Dragon knows it’s mother is dead.

Zoro stands with the Dragon and Luffy bounds over to him. He’s about to lay his hand on Zoro’s shoulder when the Dragon spouts hot water in his face and he shrieks. Zoro’s eyes widen and he looks at Luffy in shock. Then he looks at the Dragon, who looks at him with a furious glare.

Oh. Well, fuck him.


	2. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes their way, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a post from Yuushishio.   
> I'll put the link down below. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Author-chan

* * *

[Dragon Sanji](https://yuushishio.tumblr.com/tagged/dragon/page/2)

* * *

The Dragon is a bitch to care for. Zoro growls as it flies up and out of his reach. He needs to clean the damn thing but the stupid Dragon doesn’t want him to. Zoro has yet to think up a name for the bastard, but he knows it’s gotta be a good one, or the Dragon won’t trust him.

He huffs and stops chasing the Dragon to take a breath. He sits down on his bed and sighs. This is so hard. He doesn’t know if he can do it again. He plants his elbows on his knees and lays his head in his hands with a loud huff.

The Dragon is still flying, he can hear the little bastard chirp happily. He groans and falls back on his bed, it’s too late for this.

The door to his room creaks open and he opens his eyes to see who walked in. It’s Nami, and she looks pissed. He sits up with a frown, Dragon forgotten for a moment. Nami stalks up to him and growls. She’s about to say something when Zoro feels a weight land on his shoulder and the Dragon’s head is next to his.

The Dragon roars at Nami and she takes a step back in surprise. The Dragon growls at her and places a protective wing over Zoro’s head, claws digging into his shoulder. Zoro hisses and the Dragon stops immediately. It looks at him with wide eyes, then down at its claws to see it drew blood.

The Dragon shrieks loudly and lifts off with a speed that topples Zoro over. He grunts and grabs at his shoulder, which is throbbing in pain. Zoro looks at the Dragon who, in his haste to fly away, knocked over several things and is now hiding on top of his wardrobe.

Nami sighs and walks up to him. “He’s still so protective, I thought It’d be better after a few months. He’s not even letting us come close.”

Zoro nods and lets her lift his hand. “It’ll be better once I know a name for him,” he concludes.

Nami nods and grumbles under her breath. “This needs treatment, let’s go to Chopper. Leave the Dragon here,” she says.

Zoro nods and shoots a glance at the cowering Dragon. It looks rather defeated if he says so himself. Nami leads him out of the room and as soon as the door shuts, he hears a thump and a massive shriek from behind it.

“He’s a sneaky little thing, isn’t he?” Nami asks with a laugh.

Zoro nods and Nami takes it upon herself to lead him to the infirmary. Zoro waits in front of the door as she opens it and calls for Chopper. The teenage doctor rushes into the room and ushers Zoro into the room.

“What happened?” the teen asks.

“The Dragon scratched him, it’s not that bad really,” Nami answered.

Chopper scowls and motions for Zoro to take a seat on a chair. Zoro does and winces as his wound throbs. Nami stays with him and he feels kind of bad for the Dragon really. It’s still so young and it’s wasn’t at fault for hurting him. He should have taken it with him.

He still needs a name for that damn thing as well.

Chopper comes back with some cloth and alcohol. He presses it to the claw marks and tuts around Zoro like he’s going to die. Which he could, Zoro now realizes. They still don’t know if the Dragon has poison on him.

He pales slightly at the thought. But he doesn’t feel any different. So, he guesses he’s going to be fine.

“It’s not deep and they’ll heal just fine. What did he do?” Chopper asks.

Zoro sighs. “He landed on me and tried to defend me from Nami, but he dug his claws in my shoulder and then flew off in sudden guilt,” he says.

Chopper pouts for a second. “Alright, that does seem normal behavior for him. He’s attached to you and he hurt you, so now he’s waiting for punishment, I guess.”

Zoro groans at that. “I don’t want to punish him, he’s not at fault.” 

“He is, Zoro!” Nami scolds. “He may be poisoness and we don’t know. You could die!” she berates.

Zoro shoots her an angry glare. “How should he know that, he’s a child, Nami. He doesn’t know jack shit about the world. If it wasn’t for us he would have died without a mother.”

Nami falls silent at that and looks down, guiltily. She huffs, then, and stalks to the door. As soon as she opens it though, she’s hit with a blast of water and falls over with a shriek. Zoro’s eyes widen as he sees the tiny Dragon fly to him in a haste and land on his uninjured shoulder.

Chopper shrieks and stills, his hands mere inches from Zoro’s wound. The Dragon regards him, then huffs and turns it’s head to Zoro, nuzzling his muzzle into Zoro’s hair. The Dragon Tamer sits there for a minute, shocked that the Dragon found him and got out of the room.

He turns to it, “How did you-?” he asks.

The Dragon seems to smile and Zoro feels the spark of fire magic. He groans and accepts the fact that his door died. Dammit.

“You bastard!” he growls, and grabs the Dragon by its wings.

He drags it to face him and the Dragon squawks in protest. It snaps at him, but doesn’t bite. Zoro is about to scold it when it burps and blast a small fire into his face. A black smoke cloud puffs up and decorates the room. Zoro coughs it out and sighs, letting the Dragon go.

It yips happily and flies up, landing on his head.

“Damn animal,” he growls.

Chopper, who was in the line of fire, brushes out his singed hair and huffs. “Can I treat you now?” he asks, annoyed.

Zoro nods and lets Chopper go to work. He’s busy otherwise. There’s a weird magical sense in the air and it’s not Nami cause she left as soon as she stood up. It’s coming from the Dragon and he tilts his head so it slides off of him. It lands on his shoulder and looks at him.

Zoro has the weird feeling that the Dragon is trying to tell him something. He’s proven right when a sudden wind picks up and a whisper flies past his ears. He shudders and his eyes widen at that Dragon.

He knows its name now.

“ ... Sanji... “ he whispers.

Chopper stops his movements and looks at him with a confused face. “What?” he asks as he bandages Zoro’s shoulder.

The Dragon yips and bites softly in Zoro’s ear, clicking his earrings together. Zoro sees the glint of amusement in the baby’s eyes and he grins.

“I know the name of the Dragon.”

Chopper stills, a smile coming to his face. “That’s great Zoro! What is it?” he asks.

Zoro lays his hand on the Dragon’s head, petting the scales gently. The Dragon purrs into his hands and licks at his palm with a rough tongue.

“It’s Sanji. His name is Sanji,” Zoro clarifies.

Chopper smiles and pats his shoulder, done with the bandage. “How’d you know?” the teen asks then.

Zoro looks at him, not moving his arm from petting Sanji. “Magic, I guess,” he shrugs.

Chopper nods and cleans up his workspace. “I’m done, you’re good to go. Do you need anything else?”

Zoro shakes his head and leaves the infirmary. He bids Chopper goodbye and stops by his room to clip a shackle to Sanji’s leg, securing the chain around his hand a few times. Sanji growls at him, but Zoro ignores the yellow Dragon in favor of picking out a snack for them.

When he is done, he walks outside with Sanji on his arm, munching away on a piece of jerky. Sanji moves over to his shoulder when they come outside and Zoro drops his aching arm. He spots Ussop at the stable and walks over to the Clerk.

“Hey, Ussop,” he says.

Ussop spins around and gasps as he sees Sanji. “You’re taking him out? Already?” he asks.

Zoro nods. “He trusts me now. He gave me his name,” he says.

Ussop smiles and turns to the stable. “Care for a ride?” he asks.

Zoro nods and Ussop hands him Kitetsu’s reins. The black horse neighs at the Dragon and they have a stare match, which Sanji wins, apparently. Zoro chuckles and lets Sanji hop onto the horn of the western saddle. He mounts and Sanji scoots aside to accommodate their own personal space.

Sanji yips and bites at Zoro’s fingers as they grasp around the horn. Zoro growls and Sanji does it right back. With a sigh, Zoro gives up and swats Sanji’s muzzle away. The small Dragon huffs and turns away. Zoro grins and takes the reins, giving Kitetsu the OK to take off.

He looks behind to see that Ussop is following him on Kabuto. The long nosed man smiles and points to the four mountains up ahead. Zoro gets the idea and takes off, towards the first mountain ridge. They’ll be safer training Sanji there than any other place he can think of.

Zoro is disappointed that there aren’t as many Dragons as there used to be, but he’s glad that Sanji is here with him to start a new life and maybe win the war this time around. There used to be a lot of Dragons, but now, not so much.

Zoro knows that Roger is still out there and that Koala and Tashigi have made a home up in the mountainside. Sanji is the last of the circle, he’s Water. Roger is a Fire Dragon. Tashigi is an Earth Dragon and Koala an Air Dragon.

Zoro wonders if perhaps they’ll be friends with him.

He looks at Sanji, whose still on the horn of the saddle and is looking at him. The Dragon yips and nuzzles his fingers gently, almost lovingly. Zoro thinks he likes him. Or something about him. Sanji bites his tan fingers gently and jumps up to soar next to the horse. Kitetsu neighs, but doesn’t engage in anything.

Zoro smiles and turns his head to look at Sanji as the Dragon soars over his head with its eighty centimeter wing span. Sanji grew a lot in the past few months and is now thirty centimeters long. He’s supposed to grow another seventy or so, and his wingspan will be about one-hundred-and-twenty centimeters long.

Zoro can’t wait to see if he can shift shape and form to be bigger or smaller. It would be a big help if he could become a massive Dragon. Maybe he’d let Zoro ride him if that happened.

Sanji suddenly becomes aggressive and Zoro stops Kitetsu. Sanji lands on his shoulder and growls loudly. Ussop comes to a stop next to him and Kabuto neigh at Kitetsu. Sanji roars at something in the trees and they shake under pressure of that something. Zoro holds in the reins and bites his lip.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here.


	3. He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. It wasn't really finished yet and I didn't want to add a lot to it. But I'll look for a new chapter idea soon. I really like this story as well. Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

Zoro grunts as his back connects with the tree and the large Metal Dragon stands over him. It roars in his face and plants a paw on his chest. The Dragon Tamer growls and blinks rapidly to try and get his vision back. He hears Kitetsu and Kabuto take off. Ussop is lying on the ground a little ways from him. Unconscious. Bleeding.

Sanji is gone.

Zoro grunts as the Metal Dragon puts more pressure on his paw and he yelps out in pain. His eye stings and he can’t seem to see anymore. His world tilts and Zoro weakly tries to grasp onto something stable. It’s no use, he’s slipping away.

Blackbeard, that’s the name of the Dragon, roars at him and Zoro feels that he’s picked up. The Dragon sniffs him and a long canine rips open his shirt. Zoro shudders at the sudden rush of cold air and swats at the Dragon’s head.

Blackbeard sniffs his body again and Zoro wonders if he’s looking for Mihawk, his Master. The Dragon growls and Zoro grits his teeth at the sting of pain that he suddenly feels.

Dammit, Blackbeard is dropping poison on him.

Zoro screams as the poison he can’t see drips onto his chest, right onto his scar. It’s agony and the world spins a little faster. Zoro coughs and he’s sure he just splattered his ripped shirt with blood. It feels sticky. His hands are limp and his broadsword is somewhere, he doesn’t know.

The Dragon drops him and he hears the hiss of another name. It’s Dragon language, but he’s sure Blackbeard said Ussop. Fuck, he’s gonna attack him.

Zoro doesn’t have the strength to help the long nosed Clerk, but if he doesn’t do anything Ussop will die anyhow. He lifts his arms from their sprawled position and he feels the ground shake under the Dragon’s footsteps. It heavy and loud and he can’t form a clear vision with one eye.

His arms ache as he drags himself across the forest floor. He tries to reach Ussop and he finally sees a little through his blood soaked vision. What he sees makes his heart stop though. He sucks in a breath and lets it out in a flurry. He thanks the heavens right now.

Sanji’s massive Dragon form is larger than Blackbeard and the yellow Water Dragon is roaring his head off at the Metal Dragon. He’s standing over Ussop’s fallen form, protecting him. Sanji is amazing to look at. His wings aren’t any less than six meters in span and he’s standing four meters tall at least. He’s indeed larger than Blackbeard, but not by much.

Maybe he can be larger still.

Zoro hears footfalls and he’s sure there are voices as well. He sees men in black and they have harpoons. Sanji roars and it’s deafening in his ears. They ring with the sound and the ground shudders. Blackbeard takes a step back in surprise, but the men don’t. Zoro sees them firing the harpoons. They don’t hit.

Sanji swats them away with a glinting claw and cleaves one of the men in two. He falls to the floor in a heap of his own blood. Zoro can smell it from where he’s lying. It’s stinging in his nose, but Sanji doesn’t seem to mind. He swiping at all of the men, his tail, hooked with large spike, impaling the men as he swings it around. Zoro hears their screams. He hears their cries of pain and death, but he doesn’t do anything.

Zoro doesn’t have the energy to look at the Dragon’s anymore as his head finally stops spinning, blackness taking him.

**o-o-o**

Zoro aches everywhere as he wakes up. His head pounds and there’s a heavy weight on his chest. Something warm is lying next to him and it’s grumbling as footsteps come closer. He can hear voices, but it’s all garbled and blurred. He’s not sure if he’s dead or not.

With a soft groan, he brings a hand to his head and rubs at his left eye. It aches and he can’t be surprised by the bandages over it. A few voices shush each other, but Zoro doesn’t care as a scaly muzzle rubs against his cheek and he smiles weakly.

Sanji’s alright.

Zoro runs his fingers over Sanji’s scaled head and the Dragon purrs.

“Good boy,” he says in a raspy voice.

Sanji purrs again and pushes his nose into Zoro’s neck, sniffing him.

“Zoro? Can you hear me?” another voice says.

Zoro turns his head to the side and opens an eye. His only eye, he guesses now.

“What?” he rasps out.

Chopper appears in his vision and he hums. “You were out for half a day, here,” the teen says.

He helps Zoro sit up and the Dragon Tamer feels a little dizzy. He groans, but manages to keep his stomach content down, which isn’t much. Chopper hands him a glass of water and he drink it gratefully. Sanji purrs from behind him and Zoro huffs out a breath as the glass is taken away.

He eyes the Dragon for a moment. He seems, more mature.

“What happened?” he asks Chopper as a distraction.

Chopper bites his lip and says, “Sanji saved you when you were attacked by Blackbeard and Mihawk’s followers. Sanji changed into Ultimate Form and killed everyone, even Blackbeard.”

Zoro’s eye widens and he glances down at Sanji, small again and curling in his lap. He does look a little bigger though. Zoro picks up one wing and then the other, measuring the distance between them.

“He’s fully grown,” he murmurs.

Chopper nods and picks up a notepad. “I wrote down his length. He was thirty centimeters, now he’s one-hundred-and-twenty centimeters and his wing span went from eighty to two-hundred-and-seventy centimeters.”

Zoro looks in awe at the larger Dragon on his lap, not so small anymore in his eye now. He hasn’t even noticed the sudden growth of his Dragon. He is still amazed with the image of Ultimate Form in his mind. Massive and blue, green, and yellow. Eye’s a deep blue and red rimmed with black holes inside. Belly, scaled and darker yellow. Wing claws from deep blue to green to yellow, and back again. Claws massive and blue and sharp with death scented on them. Teeth as sharp as swords and coated with red blood.

Zoro’s eye widens and he shudders. It’s a vile image though. It’s great that Sanji can do that, but it’ll give him nightmares the next time he sees it.

Sanji pokes him with his nose and looks up at Zoro with large, innocent eyes. Zoro smiles and pats the Dragon’s head with a weak hand. He’s so tired still. Even after all the sleep he had.

“Zoro, I need you to drink this and sleep some more. Can you do that for me?” Chopper says as he hands Zoro a cup of liquid.

Zoro nods and takes the cup with shaking fingers. The liquid looks gross, but he knows it’s medicine. Sanji mewls, but Zoro shushes him as he drinks the cup dry. It’s sticky and gross, but it sooths his sore throat immediately. It makes him sleepy as hell though.

His chest hurts and the bandage around his eye itches. A pair of hands lay him down and he relaxes into the pillow. Another pair of hands grab for Sanji and Zoro wants to protest, but he doesn’t have the strength. He slips into darkness again.

**o-o-o**

Zoro feels a lot better when he finally wakes up and he can move around freely again. His eye still aches and he has to adjust to the sudden lack of vision, but otherwise he’s totally fine. The only thing he misses, his Dragon.

Sanji has disappeared and he hasn’t had the chance to ask where the Dragon went. He has talked with Chopper about the loss of his eye, but he’s good. Nami visits him, as does Luffy, asking when he gets out. Zoro doesn’t know, so he doesn’t tell.

Ussop visits him after two more days in the infirmary and informs him of Sanji. Sanji blames himself and has locked himself in Zoro’s room, firing hot water at anyone entering. Zoro rolls his eye at that and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’ll go to him,” he says.

Ussop nods and leaves with a satisfied smile on his face. Zoro makes for the door and slips out before Chopper notices. He’s wearing a pair of pants, boots and a loose tank, that’s it. No armor, no nothing. He walks up the grand stairs and on to his room in the corridor. The door is singed, and a few guards are standing in front of it. 

“Hey,” Zoro says.

One of the guards smiles a bit sheepishly. It’s Shachi and he’s holding his spear with a white knuckled grip. Zoro pulls a smirk and lays his hand on the door.

“Thanks for guarding the door, I’ll take it from here,” he says.

The guards both nod and take off in a hurry, whispering about the danger of the Dragon. Zoro shakes his head and grips the handle of the door. The room is silent and he slowly opens the door, fully expecting to be blasted in the face.

Nothing happens.

Zoro opens the door fully and steps inside. It’s dark and smells like fire. He hopes that Sanji hasn’t burnt all his stuff.

“Sanji?” he says softly.

He hears a snorty sound and a flap of wings, but it’s so dark he doesn’t see the suddenly large Dragon bang into him. They sprawl to the floor in a heap and Zoro grunts, his wounds agonized. Sanji shrieks, a high pitched sound that hurts Zoro’s ears and the Dragon Tamer clamps his hand around the Dragon’s muzzle.

Sanji is abruptly cut off.

The room finally lights up a little more, curtains shredded and things broken laying around. Zoro glares at Sanji, and the Dragon innocently peeks his tongue out of his mouth. Zoro rolls his eyes and releases the animal.

“Don’t be such a wuss,” Zoro mumbles, making to stand.

Sanji places a paw on him, claws digging into his hip gently, holding him down. The Dragon shrink back to his normal size, looks down guiltily. Zoro huffs and pets him on the head. He’s not mad at Sanji, not really.

“It’s alright, I’m not angry,” he whispers.

Sanji glances up at him with doubtful eyes, but releases him so Zoro can stand. The Dragon flies up to him and lands on his shoulder, nuzzling into his green mess of hair.

“Why’d you have to destroy all my stuff, you rascal!” Zoro mumbles as he looks around the room.

Everything is trashed and Sanji did not see to be happy with his absence. The Dragon on his shoulder huffs and looks away, clouds of smoke flowing from his nostrils.

“We gotta get you trained,” Zoro says then, looking at Sanji. “Need to get those powers under control. Maybe I could introduce you to the others?”

Sanji cocks his head in question. Its as if he’s challenging the Dragon Tamer to give him everything he’s got. Zoro can hear a tiny voice in his head, and it hisses in his ear, words he needed to hear.

_Show me what you got._


End file.
